


Apparate Among the Stars (That’s Where We Belong)

by numberonemilkbread



Series: Iwaoi's Hogwarts Adventures [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gryffindor!Iwaizumi, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slytherin!Oikawa, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemilkbread/pseuds/numberonemilkbread
Summary: “You know what else is beautiful?” Oikawa asks, his eyes sliding over to his companion, but head still angled up.The Gryffindor can’t help but blush at the coquettish tone. “Who?”“Me,” Oikawa answers, lips curling into a smirk and mischief dancing in his eyes.At the start of their sixth year, Iwaizumi and Oikawa sneak out to the Great Lake.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi's Hogwarts Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Apparate Among the Stars (That’s Where We Belong)

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn't actually have a legit plot it was just an excuse to write mindless fluff \\(ツ)/
> 
> Anyways, this takes place before the events of _Accio Your Heart_ which means Iwaizumi & Oikawa aren't public yet but they're already together.
> 
> Forgive me for this plotless rubbish :p
> 
> (10/7)- Russian translation now available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9927726/25545702) :)

Iwaizumi skillfully navigates the winding hallways from the Gryffindor common room to an alcove located right outside of the castle door, the meeting spot he and Oikawa had decided on earlier through notes. The air is blissfully silent, punctuated by the occasional howl or hoot coming from the Forbidden Forest, with nothing but shadows and darkness accompanying the Gryffindor’s nightly trek. Oikawa’s nowhere in sight, so Iwaizumi retreats into the alcove, slips off the invisibility cloak, and slides down against the wall, stretching his legs against the cool, rocky ground.

It’s hard to believe that they’ve been sneaking out almost nightly for six years now, and have only been caught a surprisingly low number of three times. A slight grin tugs at Iwaizumi’s mouth as he recalls the fear that came with house point deductions and detention, now memories he looks back at with nothing but fondness. It might be foolish, but he would gladly endure Oikawa’s whining from the time they had to polish every single candelabra in the school after getting caught for the third time every day if it meant being able to spend part of every night with his best-friend-turned-boyfriend ducking into unused closets and taking midnight strolls along the Great Lake.

Thankfully, they’ve now got a much better system for breaking the rules undetected, which started when Iwaizumi’s father had pulled him into his parent’s bedroom during Christmas break of his fourth year and handed him an invisibility cloak that “should still work for a few more years”. The boy had been baffled and filled with countless questions, but his father merely winked and told him to keep it hidden from his mother before returning to the boisterous Christmas party happening in their residence. Even now, Iwaizumi has no idea how his father acquired the cloak and why the man decided to pass it on to him (well, it _makes sense_ , but why during the fourth year? Did his father give it to him so he could sneak out? Is his father implying it’s okay to break the rules as long as he doesn’t get caught?), but he’s definitely got no qualms since it has helped his midnight endeavors remain clandestine.

For a while, Iwaizumi would head down to the Slytherin dungeons to pick Oikawa up and escort him back (something the Gryffindor had already been doing anyway, so it wasn’t an inconvenience). That all changed when Oikawa somehow stumbled upon a secret passage behind a tapestry in the Slytherin common room that led to the alcove Iwaizumi currently sits in, which meant they now each had a method of sneaking out safely.

It’s the spot in the alcove where a faint outline of a door is etched into the stone that Iwaizumi now stares at, waiting impatiently for the Slytherin. When part of the castle stone wall falls back as the door is swung open, Iwaizumi gets to his feet and braces himself for the incoming Oikawa stampede.

Sure enough, the Gryffindor barely manages to remain upright when a flash of green and silver crashes into him with a muffled cry of “ _Iwa-chan!_ ”. Iwaizumi chuckles and wraps his arms around the other boy, who now clings to him like a leech.

“Did you miss me?” Oikawa asks sweetly, looking down at him ( _curse that five centimeters_ , Iwaizumi thinks) with alluring eyes. The shorter boy casts his gaze to the side, heart starting to race as he lies through his teeth, “Nope. I was having the time of my life before you popped out.”

“Ah, didn’t your mother tell you not to lie, Iwa-chan?” The Slytherin teases, pressing his face closer to Iwaizumi’s. “Remember what happened when you lied about breaking the window with that volleyball?”

Iwaizumi _does_ remember. He also remembers how he only shattered the window practicing bumping for volleyball because he was determined to make the team with Oikawa, something his best friend doesn’t know about (and never will. It’d just be more ammunition for the obnoxious boy’s teasing). “It’s not like _you’re_ going to take away my video game for two weeks.”

“Maybe not,” Oikawa agrees as he cocks his head with a sinister smirk. “But I _can_ deny you kisses for two weeks.”

“Oh god, finally. Free from the terrible, scarring horror of Crappykawa’s kissing,” Iwaizumi teases triumphantly, watching with amusement as Oikawa’s face drops into a cross between annoyance and apprehension.

“Iwa-chaaan, why are you so mean to me? I’ll have you know there’re _tons_ of girls dying to receive a kiss from the great Oikawa-san!” The Slytherin turns his head to the side in petulance and crosses his arms. Then, in a smaller voice revealing his inner doubts, he asks, “I’m not actually bad at it, am I?”

Instead of a verbal response, Iwaizumi pulls the pouting boy in by the waist and angles his head to slot their lips together with his eyes shut, conveying his answer well enough. Oikawa rakes his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair and deepens the kiss with a trace of the shorter boy’s lips with his tongue, making Iwaizumi involuntarily part his mouth. Their tongues slide together in the warmth of unspoken affection, heightening the sensation of fluttering in Iwaizumi’s stomach, who thinks he’ll never get enough of Oikawa even if they has the rest of their lives together.

When they reluctantly pull apart, both catching their breaths, Iwaizumi states, “Five.”

“What?”

“Out of ten.”

“Iwa-chan, you can’t just look like you’ve just had the daylights kissed out of you and give me a five out of ten. I’m at least a nine point five!”

“Alright then, nine point five out of a hundred.”

“ _Iwa-chan_! You can’t just randomly change the scale!”

Laughing, Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s hand and laces their fingers together before tugging him in the direction of the lake. Oikawa nearly trips when they descend the rocks lining the side of the hill the castle is situated on, but Iwaizumi catches him, and they both manage to reach the grassy terrain in one piece.

While Oikawa tries to get a pebble out of his shoe, Iwaizumi confesses affectionately, “More like an eleven.”

“Huh?” is the Slytherin’s unintelligible response, seemingly too occupied with shaking his shoe to fully comprehend Iwaizumi’s words.

Iwaizumi is sporting cryptic smile when Oikawa straightens up with confusion written across his features, looking at Iwaizumi expectantly for an answer. The Gryffindor merely shakes his head before sprinting off and yelling over his shoulder, “Race you to the lake!”

“Whoa, Iwa-chan, wait!”

Iwaizumi hears rapid footsteps joustling the grass from behind him and snickers when a disgrunted “ _Iwa-chan is such a cheater!”_ shatters the serenity of the night.

By the time they’re both collapsed on the grass, panting, the clouds have parted enough to let the full moon shine brightly. Ripples of moonlight waver on the lake surface, illuminating the area well enough for the mountains on the other side to be visible.

“You’re buying drinks on the next Hogsmeade visit, Loserkawa.”

Oikawa scowls. “You cheated, Iwa-chan. Cheaters should buy drinks.”

“I’ll tip off Hanamaki that you were the one who left those magenta screaming socks that woke him up at six in the morning after studying until five in the dormitory.”

“Noo! Iwa-chaaaaan. You’re so meeaaaaaannn,” Oikawa moans, parting his arms and legs to look like a starfish. “I shouldn’t have told you that. Now Makki’s going to kill me.”

Chuckling, Iwaizumi comments, “Good. He’ll be doing his job of protecting the environment by eliminating trash.”

“Iwa-chaaaaan!” Oikawa wails, rolling across the grass until he lands directly on top of his boyfriend. “Wait, do you think I should get those socks for Ushiwaka? Imagine him being woken up at 3am to shrieking socks!”

“Crappykawa, do you not remember who _else_ sleeps in the same dormitory as Ushijima?”

“Oh, even better. Though I suppose I _should_ let you get your beauty sleep with your face looking like that— _Iwa-chan!_ ”

Oikawa barely has time to react as Iwaizumi flips him over and straddles his hip, tickling his sides and neck mercilessly. The pinned boy tries to fend off Iwaizumi’s hands to no avail, his hands shaky and head thrown back in tortured laughter. “Oka—Okay— Iwa-c— Please, I wo— No— No socks!” The anguished Slytherin chokes out pleadingly, tears forming in his eyes. “I promise no shrieking socks!”

“Good.” Iwaizumi finally halts his tickle attack, providing Oikawa the much-needed relief from the burn. He lays his head on the grass gratefully and blinks rapidly to clear the tears clouding his vision, gasping when he realizes the sky is now clear and littered with millions of stars.

“Iwa-chan, look, it’s beautiful.”

Iwaizumi gazes upwards and is blessed with the sight of boundless darkness punctured by twinkling specks. “It is,” he echoes, mesmerized by the scene just like the boy next to him. The Gryffindor might not be a space fanatic and alien nerd, but years of stargazing and UFO hunting in his childhood Oikawa has taught him to appreciate the grandeur of the universe.

“You know what else is beautiful?” Oikawa asks, his eyes sliding over to his companion, but head still angled up.

The Gryffindor can’t help but blush at the coquettish tone. “Who?”

“Me,” Oikawa answers, lips curling into a smirk and mischief dancing in his eyes.

Iwaizumi scowls, ready to shove at the other boy for the lame joke, when Oikawa’s eyes return to the sky and quietly adds, “Iwa-chan too. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve met.”

Now Iwaizumi’s blush comes back at full force, and the boy forced to angle his head away so Oikawa can’t see how much that comment has affected him.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They end up lying side by side on the field, staring up at the plentiful stars, with Oikawa’s soft murmurs of constellation stories.

“…and there’s Lupus, which is Latin for wolf. The brightest star in this constellation is Alpha Lupi. Do you see it, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, pointing his finger towards the starry sky and drawing what Iwaizumi presumes are strokes connecting the constellation.

“No.”

Sighing, Oikawa takes his wand and traces lines in the air directly above their faces, tendrils of silver ribbons materializing to depict a triangle linked to a trapezium, with other two lines connected to the latter. “It looks like this. See how it looks like a head… and that’s the body… and these are the two legs?”

“How does that look like a wolf?” Truthfully, Iwaizumi can somewhat picture the canine, but it’s fun messing with Oikawa.

“Iwa-chaaaan,” Oikawa whines. “You have no imagination!” The hand-drawn constellation disappears into smoke with a wave of the Slytherin’s wand, replaced by a frowny face instead.

Iwaizumi chuckles and props himself up onto one arm to look at Oikawa. “Just kidding, I could see it. Astronomy class has been teaching you well, huh?”

“Of course.” Oikawa beams with pride. “I’m the _star_ student. Besides, astronomy is fascinating. It’ll be the secret to unlocking the aliens’ whereabouts! You shouldn’t have dropped it this year.”

Iwaizumi can’t help but snort at that, too accustomed to the boy’s weird obsession with extraterrestrials that bloomed at the age of 6 and has yet to diminish.

“Iwa-chan, we found out _unicorns and mermaids and dragons_ are real after coming here! How can you be so sure aliens aren’t?”

“Well, for one thing, we’re not learning about them in Care of Magical Creatures.”

“Just you wait, Iwa-chan! They’re just waiting for the right chance to approach us. They’re probably collecting intel on us right now, like how we throw balls around for fun and domesticated water and milk bread is the most delicious thing—”

“Gross,” Iwaizumi interjects, unable to fathom why his best friend has such an unhealthy addiction to the sugary snack.

“Iwa-chan, you literally think agedashi tofu is the food of gods,” Oikawa retorts, shooting the Gryffindor a glare.

They lapse into comfortable silence after that, enjoying each other’s presence and the company of the stars. The proximity to the lake reminds Iwaizumi of their silliness from fourth year, when they swam in the lake and accidentally wore each other’s ties after that. He feels a sense of nostalgic wistfulness at that old memory, a time when all his worries revolved around passing Arithmancy and winning the Quidditch cup and dealing with his (not actually) unrequited crush on his best friend. It’s odd how time has passed in the blink of an eye, like he’s speeding on a broomstick to the finish line that is graduation next year, unable to slow down and properly appreciate the little things. And now there’s only a year and a half until N.E.W.T. exams and graduation, when he and Oikawa will have to decide their next stages of life.

He’s been swamped with schoolwork and spending almost all of his time studying since he’s aiming to become a Healer after graduation, which means he’ll have to achieve stellar marks in the five required subjects. Plus, he’s also taking Care of Magical Creatures and plans on taking the Apparition classes after Christmas break (he won’t turn seventeen in time to take the exam, but it’ll be cool to learn). Being a healer is a goal that grew from a tiny seed that was planted when Oikawa injured his knee in third year, and he had witnessed the fear on the chaser’s face, knowing the prospect of never playing Quidditch again had flashed before Oikawa’s eyes. Iwaizumi’s grateful for the magic that healed his best friend’s knee until it was good as new in less than a week, something that would have taken months or even years of physical therapy in the muggle world. It’s why he wants to dedicate his career to learning the art to cure others.

Iwaizumi is aware of the multiple tests and assignments due this week, but at this moment, there’s nothing except for him and Oikawa and the stars.

“Wanna swim in the lake again?” He finds himself blurting out.

Oikawa turns his head to the right to meet his gaze. “I thought we already established I’m brave enough to do that in fourth year, Iwa-chan.”

Sitting up, the Gryffindor shrugs and says, “Who knows. Maybe you’ve regressed into the scaredy-cat who’s afraid of beetles and spiders.”

“Beetles and spiders have nothing to do with lakes.” Oikawa narrows his eyes and sits up. “But fine, I accept your challenge.”

“You sure?” Iwaizumi taunts with a smirk, eyes glistening in the dark. “A mermaid might come and lure you off, and you’ll be stuck in the lake forever.”

“Ha, Iwa-chan is just jealous that not even a mermaid would want to seduce you,” Oikawa returns jeeringly.

“Actually, mermaids are highly intelligent and would know I’m not stupid enough to fall for their tricks,” Iwaizumi informs the ignorant idiot who doesn’t take Care of Magical Creatures and tilts his head slightly in feigned contemplation. “You, on the other hand…”

Sticking out his tongue childishly, Oikawa strips off his clothes until he’s down to just his boxers. Next to him, Iwaizumi loosens his tie and smirks when his best friend tentatively steps towards the lake, stopping when he’s ankle-deep in the inky waters.

“Scared?”

Oikawa turns back and scowls, moonlight shining over his features in a way that makes Iwaizumi suck in a breath. “You wish. I’m just making sure I’m not going to step on a Grindylow. Those things are gross.”

Iwaizumi looks down to concentrate on peeling his trousers off, suddenly feeling nervous about seeing Oikawa undressed (well, he’s wearing boxers, but _that’s it_ ). “You’re going to have to wade in further than that. They don’t come close to the edge, didn’t I tell you this?” Iwaizumi reminds the other boy as he neatly folds his shirt, tie, and trousers. At the sight of Oikawa’s clothes in disarray a few feet away, he sighs and moves to fold his high-maintenence boyfriend’s clothes too.

“S-shut up,” Oikawa says, voice stuttering slightly. The Gryffindor suspects it’s from the cold, but the water turns out to be at a comfortable mild temperature when the water covers his feet. He turns his head to the Slytherin questioningly to find the other boy angling his head away and the moonlight revealing a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Loserkawa, are you _blushing_?”

“Shut up!” Oikawa cries, wading a few steps to the left to get away from Iwaizumi. The other boy refuses to let that happen though, and follows the now-furiously-flushing boy, splashing water with every step.

Iwaizumi manages to catch up to Oikawa and wraps his arms around the other boy’s waist from behind to keep him from escaping further. A faint squeak falls out of the Slytherin’s mouth when bare skin presses against bare skin, Iwaizumi’s broad and warm chest enveloping him from behind.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re red?” Iwaizumi teases. Oikawa’s usually the one to do the teasing, but the rare sight of a vulnerable and shy Oikawa gives Iwaizumi the courage.

The boy in the Gryffindor’s arms ducks his head low, so Iwaizumi maneuvers him so that they face each other, able to see Oikawa’s blush clearly and how he avoids eye contact bashfully.

It’s extremely endearing.

“Iwa-chan… You _know_ why.”

“Do I?” Iwaizumi asks innocently, grinning.

“Ughhhh,” Oikawa groans. “Fine. Iwa-chan, you’re shirtless and not wearing pants. That’s literally enough reason to…”

“To blush?”

“Yes. Now stop making fun of me,” the Slytherin protests, lowering his head to mash his face against Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi chuckles, lightly stroking Oikawa’s back up and down. “You’re cute.”

It’s an understatement, but Iwaizumi does need to do his job of keeping the boy’s ego in check.

“Iwa-chan, I bare my soul to you, and that’s all you’re going to say?” Oikawa huffs. “How anti-climatic.”

“Well, okay. I like your legs,” Iwaizumi says in a joking tone despite the veracity of the statement, his eyes roaming over the long, pale limbs now unobscured by fabric. Technically, he likes _every_ part of Oikawa, but he’s not going to admit that (read: his role as Oikawa’s ego’s caretaker).

“Aha!” Oikawa pulls away to smirk triumphantly, the previous embarrassment already forgotten. “I _knew_ you were a leg person, Iwa-chan!”

“What on earth is a _leg_ person? Of course, I’m a leg person. You’re a leg person. We’re all leg persons because we have legs?”

“People. Leg people,” Oikawa corrects. “And that’s not—”

“I’m pretty sure _leg person_ is also grammatically correct, Crappykawa.”

“Iwa-chan, don’t forget who’s the academic genius here,” Oikawa trills proudly, referring to his five ‘Outstandings’ and one ‘Exceeds Expectations’ on his O.W.L.s.

Skepticism paints Iwaizumi’s features. “Uh-huh. And that’s why we should listen to you when you were the one who told people ham was made from hamsters, and then the professors got confused when Hanamaki started crying about that because most of them had no idea what hamsters were? The entire room was staring at you guys.”

“That was in first year!” Oikawa protests, slumping against Iwaizumi. “And I thought we agreed we’d never talk about that again!”

Iwaizumi snorts, despite the fond look in his eyes as he recalls the naive memory. “You and Hanamaki were such stupid eleven-year-olds. Daichi and I agreed you two must share only one brain cell.”

Oikawa crosses his arms and turns away, wading further into the water. “Whatever. At least I’m smarter than you now, Iwa-chan!”

“Sure.” The condescending tone makes Oikawa whip around and glare at the Gryffindor, who grins innocently.

“Excuse me, who was the one who— No, no, Iwa-chan, don’t do it!”

They plunge into the water in a tangle of limbs, creating a monstrous splash when Iwaizumi tackles Oikawa from the back.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

With great reluctance, Oikawa follows Iwaizumi back to the shore after the blissful periods of floating around on their backs and water fights. Iwaizumi, ever the perfect student, wants them to be back in the dormitory by 1 am so that they’re well-rested for tomorrow’s Potions test. Oikawa grumbles but complies anyway, knowing his future-self will be glad after a refreshing night of sleep (his current self just wants to spent more time with Iwa-chan though).

“Hey, wait,” Iwaizumi interjects in the middle of putting his clothes on, stopping Oikawa from tying his tie. He wordlessly holds out his own Gryffindor-colored garment.

“Um, Iwa-chan, didn’t we learn our lesson last time?” The Slytherin asks, bemused, referring to their tie exchange mishap from fourth year. “I made extra, _extra_ sure I was holding the right one this time.”

“I know. I didn’t get to see you properly last time, so…” Instead of finishing his sentence, Iwaizumi takes matters into his own hands by stepping closer to Oikawa and tying the scarlet and gold-stripped tie around the Slytherin’s collar. The boy is unusually obedient, watching wordlessly as the article of clothing is looped and neatly tied. When Iwaizumi steps back, presumably to admire the sight, Oikawa ropes him back in with his Slytherin tie thrown out like a net around Iwaizumi’s neck. The Gryffindor stumbles, but Oikawa catches him easily and sets about fastening the green and silver colors around the collar. Iwaizumi admires the way his best friend’s fingers nimbly coil and manipulate the tie, long and graceful fingers fit for nabbing the Quaffle and lobbing it through the hoops.

The two boys drink in the sights of each other, foreign colors emphasized against the white of the dress shirt. Iwaizumi has actually fantasized about this scene far too many times (there’s something sexy about Oikawa wearing _his_ house colors) and has to admit the real thing looks _so_ much better. It’s the understatement of the century to say Oikawa looks good in Gryffindor colors.

“Iwa-chan. You look hot,” Oikawa remarks breathlessly. “It matches your eyes.”

Iwaizumi almost wants to laugh at how _Oikawa_ that statement is, how appropriate it sounds coming from someone who spent three hours trying on robes the summer before entering Hogwarts even though _the robes all looked the same_. He doesn’t though, instead focusing on the former part of the comment, which makes him blush (again. Damn the effect Oikawa has on him).

“You do too,” Iwaizumi replies unthinkingly before rushing to add, “the hot part, I mean. I’m not saying you match my eyes.”

The musical laughter that erupts from Oikawa has Iwaizumi’s heart dancing, the Gryffindor’s olive eyes fondly watching Oikawa’s head tip back with crinkling eyes. It sparks a strong urge within Iwaizumi, which he acts on, reaching out to fist the scarlet and gold tie and pulling his boyfriend in.

“Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa’s eyes wide with puzzlement are the last things Iwaizumi sees before he shuts his eyes and claims Oikawa’s mouth. The other boy immediately responds with brazen eagerness and trails his hands up Iwaizumi’s back. It’s not like the cautious, delicate kisses they shared in cramped closets when they first got together, nor is it like the ravenous and fervent kisses that bind them after particularly long and stressful days. This kiss is impassioned yet sweet, an expression of love appropriate for conveying the magnitude of a devotion encompassing adoration, trust, and ardor.

A kiss suitable for telling their story to the stars.

When they finally break apart, Oikawa’s face is flushing, lips slightly swollen. The Slytherin closes his eyes and tips his head back, an attractively dorky smile spreading across his face. Iwaizumi wants to snap a picture, to preserve the wonder and beauty of the moment.

“What are you doing?” The Gryffindor asks instead, leaning closer to the other boy.

Oikawa answers matter-of-factly without missing a beat, keeping his head tilted back. “Thanking the stars, of course. For bringing you to me.”

“You’re such a cheesy sap,” Iwaizumi responds with an eye roll, but he laces their fingers together as he mirrors Oikawa’s posture to look up at the stars above them, silently expressing his gratitude for all that leads them to this very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> "Persons" is actually grammatically correct. And ham doesn't actually come from hamsters. Oikawa is spreading false information
> 
> For anyone wondering about the fourth year mishap mentioned in the last scene— it’s a reference to the second fic I wrote _The Path to Love_ which, if you’re reading this series chronologically, should be the last one you read (the seventh year part gives away the ending to this series so that’s why it’s ordered as the last one).
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://numberonemilkbread.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/numberonemilkb2)


End file.
